From DE 298 10 875 U1 a pliers-like tool is known having replaceable jaws, in which each of the jaws is provided with a pin which can be inserted into corresponding recesses in the lever arms. What is disadvantageous about this solution is that, via the pins, not much force can be transmitted to the jaws.
EP 1 353 420 B1 discloses a crimping device that can be installed in a pliers or an automatic crimper. The crimping device comprises a carrier frame in which a crimping die and a crimping stamp are inserted. The crimping device can be replaced as an independent unit, so that it can be adapted to the contact element to be pressed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,845 A discloses a pliers for attachment of pushbuttons, in which the receiver units for the pushbuttons can be replaced. The receiver units are each placed on one of the two jaws and secured with a screw. For replacement of these units, a tool is necessary, and quick replacement during frequently-changing work tasks is not practical.
DE 201 00 031 U1 discloses a pressing pliers with two clamping jaws that can be placed so as to swivel toward each other, on which corresponding pressing profile inserts are detachably held by a locking connection. The pressing profile inserts can be detached by overcoming the locking connection of the clamping jaws, and kept in the magazine guides in the handles of the pliers if they are not needed for a pressing operation. What is disadvantageous about this solution is that under certain circumstances, the individual pressing profile inserts must be individually loosened and attached. A further disadvantage is that only a small number of pressing profile inserts can be kept in the handles of the pliers, and that the profile inserts additionally stored in the handle cause an increase in the weight of the pliers. If multiple profile inserts are stored, additionally there is a danger that the user may select inserts that do not fit with each other and insert them into the pliers, which may lead to poor crimping results or even to the destruction of the profile inserts.
DE 198 02 287 C1 discloses a pressing pliers with at least one replaceable pressing jaw stored in a retaining jaw. The pressing pliers includes a drive for special shear-like movements of the retaining jaw. The replaceable pressing jaw has a flange placed in the periphery of the retaining jaw that has boreholes that are in alignment like the retaining jaw. Into the boreholes an attachment screw is inserted, with which the pressing jaw is detachably connected to the retaining jaw.
From DE 20 2006 010 527 U1, cable crimping pliers are known which first have a pliers body, in which a gripping pair and a head formed from two plates are connected by a joint. In the head is a structure of a clamping piece with two corresponding grasping surfaces. By means of two square, horizontal connection holes on both sides, the head offers a holder for the two ends of a square, inserted connecting piece. The connecting pieces each have available securing balls attached on the outer oppositely-placed sides that face away, and which correspond to the clamping piece. On its outer edge, the clamping piece has a relatively narrow connecting element which extends backward and thus forms the clamping element for an interior plug groove. Between the clamping element and the main body of the clamping piece, an insertion groove is configured through which the two inserted connecting pieces can be secured in the plug groove via the securing balls.